Stand Up!
by FiraLili
Summary: Yuuri falló y sus esperanzas se rompieron una a una, el retiro era su único deseo, ocultarse hasta que su nombre fuese olvidado como un mal recuerdo, sin embargo, siempre existe alguien que extenderá su mano para levantarte. Siempre. Y si Viktor le dio la espalda, él le mostraría que se equivocó y lo haría a lo grande.


**Diclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Stand up!**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Yuuri volvió a caer tras intentar por enésima vez el cuádruple salchow, pero no volvió a levantarse, tan sólo se impulsó para poder voltearse y quedarse mirando el techo, su pecho baja y subía con rapidez, no había tomado un descanso desde que puso un pie en la pista de hielo y su cuerpo pedía a gritos una pausa.

Inhaló profundamente tratando de calmar su respiración, sin embargo, apenas dejo de moverse las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro mientras los recuerdos de la semana pasada se iban repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ese momento en que Viktor declara ganador a Yurio en su enfrentamiento, ¿qué le falto? ¿por qué no estuvo a la altura? ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué Viktor se fue de su lado? Las lágrimas calientes contrastaban contra el frío de la pista que se filtraba en su ropa, puso su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos.

¿Cuánto más lloraría?

¿Cuándo el dolor en su pecho se iría?

Sólo quería olvidar todo, y sinceramente no podía con la prensa siguiéndole tratando de sacarle alguna declaración sobre el resultado, pues apenas Viktor anunció al ganador, Yuuri se refugió con Minako, quien no dejó que la prensa llegara a él ni los rusos, a pesar de su fascinación por estos; para ella era más importante la estabilidad de Yuuri y sabía que él no soportaría verlos, aunque fuera de lejos y por última vez. Pero aún así, los periodistas no le dejaban en paz, por lo que una vez los rusos se fueron y Yuuri salió de la casa de Minako tuvieron que restringir la entrada en la onsen y en el Ice Castle, por lo menos a las personas que no fueran clientes asiduos. Así que mientras estuviera en esos lugares estaría a salvo, ya se cansarían y le dejarían cuando vieran que no participaría en la competencia local lo que daría a entender su retiro de las pistas. Por lo menos a nivel competitivo.

— _Espero lo entiendan y me dejen en paz_ —murmuró aún con las lágrimas calentándole el rostro, no quería dar ni una sola entrevista, no si sabía que le bombardearían preguntas entorno a Viktor—. _Esto es una locura._

Se tensó al oír las puertas abrirse, pero al ver que estás se cerraban sin escandalo se relajó, los suaves pasos de Yūko se acercaban, entendía la preocupación de su amiga de la infancia, prácticamente se había puesto a patinar por casi 7 horas seguidas y ni desayuno ni almorzó, sus ansias de querer hacer perfecto ese programa por mero orgullo estaban consumiendo su salud.

— _Sé lo que vas a decir_ —exclamó sin moverse de su incómodo y frío lugar en el hielo, no apartó su antebrazo, sinceramente no quería verla o terminaría sintiéndose más culpable al causar su preocupación, sólo quería lograr la rutina, sólo eso—, _y agradezco la intención, pero dame unas horas más y me iré, lo prometo. Quiero lograr el programa, así podré retirarme._

— _No vine hasta aquí para oír eso, ¿sabes?_

Yuri se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado al oír una voz femenina, que definitivamente no le pertenecía a su amiga, entonces la vio; a la entrada de la pista a una mujer vestida de manera sobria, pero que todo en ella hasta la forma de pararse decía lo contrario, no lograba distinguir bien sus facciones por los lentes negros que portaba, pero podía ver su sonrisa ladina.

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar?_ —preguntó presuroso mientras trataba de levantarse, haciendo una mueca al sentir los músculos de sus piernas quejarse, realmente se había sobrepasado.

— _Mmm_ —ella hizo aún más grande su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes y los ponía sobre su cabellera azabache, revelando unos ojos hermosamente verdes, como ese color de los bosques más profundos y salvajes; Yuuri sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna—. _Me llamo_ Shelly Roy _, un gusto Katsuki Yuuri_ —hasta ese momento él se percató de que ella le estaba hablando en un perfecto japonés de no ser por el ligero acento que le delataba como extranjera—. _Y sobre como entré, bueno_ —se encogió de hombros divertida— _, usé la entrada principal, Yūko… ¿era así su nombre? Estaba encantada. Ella es adorable._

Yuuri estaba confundido, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado y al verla adentrarse a la pista, por fin se percató de que traía puestos unos patines, el recuerdo de ella sosteniendo una medalla de oro junto a Viktor el año pasado acudió rápidamente.

—¡ _Eres la tricampeona Shelly Roy_! —exclamó asustado y sorprendido.

— _Prefiero_ Shelly _, Yuuri_ —él se estremeció al oír su nombre y retrocedió cuando la vio acercarse rápidamente a él.

— _O-oh… ¿qu-qué es lo que hace aquí, señorita Roy?_

—Shelly —reprendió con una sonrisa y las manos entrelazadas en su espalda—. _Y he venido aquí a proponerte algo._

— _¿El qué?_ —preguntó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda baja golpeó contra el muro que separaba la pista de hielo, se sintió atrapado.

Ella patinó hasta quedar exactamente frente a él, era ligeramente más baja, pero la sentía tan intimidante en esos momentos.

— _Quiero que seas mi pareja._

Y Yuuri deseó no haberse levantado ese día.

.

.

.

 **¡Y chan, chan, chan! Con esto se termina el prefacio, cuando la idea me llegó ese "y si Viktor hubiera elegido a Yurio en vez de a Yuuri" y todo esto comenzó a tomar sentido, sin embargo, algo que me dejaba insatisfecha fue la participación de mujeres, más que nada no verlas patinar, siempre me ha gustado ver tanto a hombres como a mujeres, así que decidí crear y acoplar a la historia a patinadoras, así que esperen ver las competencias porque si tocaremos las femeninas.**

 **Una aclaración antes de los siguientes capítulos en cuanto al idioma:**

 _BlaBlaBla_ : Japonés

BlaBlaBla: Inglés

 **BlaBlaBla:** Ruso

 ** _BlaBlaBla_** **:** Otro idioma

 **Con amor, FiraLili**


End file.
